


Puppy Tails - Duelling Banjos

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [125]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Films, Funny, Humor, Music, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock plays Duelling Banjos with Gladstone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Duelling Banjos

John wiped down the kitchen worktops as Sherlock sat in his chair plucking his violin. He stood for a moment listening to the tune that was starting to take form.

“I like that one.” John said with a smile. “If I had my clarinet, we could play it together.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sherlock replied, he forehead wrinkling in confusion. “You play the clarinet?”

“A bit. You’re playing Duelling Banjos. You know, from Deliverance. I love that song..” John replied putting down his cloth and moving to sit opposite Sherlock.

“I thought there was something familiar about it, but I don’t recall Deliverance.” Sherlock replied plucking out the first few notes.

“That’s right, do, do, do, do ,do, do, do, do.” John sang. Sherlock carefully played the notes again. Gladstone woofed twice, as he sat on the floor between his parents, his tail wagging violently. “Play it again.” John suggested with a smile. Sherlock repeated the action and grinned at John, as Gladstone barked again. John’s eyes lit up, as he had an idea. 

“Fine.” Sherlock said with a sigh as he read John’s mind. He started to play the full version of Duelling Banjo’s with a twinkle in his eye, letting Gladstone fill in the spaces for the other instrument in the duet. John laughed and rubbed Gladstone’s head, praising him as he continued barking in time. Sherlock launched into the fast paced part of the song, John took a startled breath, staring at Sherlock in awe as his fingers blurred on the violin strings. Gladstone howled and ran in little circles on the rug trying to keep up with the tempo.

“You knew it all along.” John laughed as Sherlock finished and bowed his head to his appreciating audience.

“Of course, but I do like to hear you try to sing.” Sherlock said as he put the violin back in its case.

“So you’ve seen the film?” John asked.

“Possibly..” Sherlock replied trying to recall it.

“If you go to the bedroom I’m going to make you squeal like a pig real good.” John said with a grin. Sherlock looked dazed for a second, then made a beeline for the bedroom with a silly smile plastered to his face. 

“We’re not taking a case today then.” John said to himself as he jogged to the bedroom, and unbuttoned his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I played this with my cat this morning and it was so funny.
> 
> Clip of Dueling Banjos from Deliverence.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tqxzWdKKu8


End file.
